


When You Love Someone

by chainseed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainseed/pseuds/chainseed
Summary: "Mina?""Yes, Chaengie?""You know I love you, right?""I know."orin which one girl's heart is filled with love, but the other thinks she doesn't deserve it.





	When You Love Someone

"Mina, please don't be like this." Chaeyoung pleaded. It has been days since the older girl talked to her. "Please... Just hear me out." She tried once again.

 

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three.

 

"Are you really not opening this door?" She asked. All of a sudden, the door opened, revealing Mina. Taking in her appearance, the shorter girl could tell that she did not have a wink of sleep.

 

Once she stepped in her girlfriend's place, Chaeyoung turned to Mina and asked, "D-Did I do anything wrong? Do you want to say something?" The younger girl was about to cry, with tears glistening in her eyes. Mina started panicking, she hated seeing her cry.

 

"No! Changie... You didn't do anything wrong." Mina assured the girl. "It's me.. I'm the problem." She confessed. Chaeyoung looked at her questioningly, a frown on her face.

 

Chaeyoung knew how Mina tends to have negative thoughts. Doubting everything that has been given to her. It pains to see her like this. Mina really does deserve everything and everyone.

 

"Mina I-"

 

"Please, hear me out first." Mina pleaded. Seeing the look of desperation in the girl's eyes, Chaeyoung nodded and proceeded to hold her hands.

 

"Did you know I fell in love at first sight with you? When I saw you running with Dahyun-ah, I was in awe. You managed to brighten up everyone, Chaengie, including me. It's just you...

 

When I got to know you, it was just too easy. Talking to you, speaking my mind, laughing at your unfunny jokes, spending time with you.

 

There are times when I get so fucking scared. I can't offer you anything worth at least something, Chaengie. You keep giving, and giving, and giving, and it made me scared. I can't possibly come up to you with nothing in my hands. I don't deserve you, Changie... Your world is too colorful, too bright, but you let me in. You gave your world to me, entrusted me with it. I can't compare it to mine, with what I have. I can't taint your beautiful world with my ugliness. You, you're just too fucking good to me, Chaengie. I don't deserve this... You don't deserve this." At this point, Mina was crying and begging, trying to get the point across to Chaeyoung.

 

"Minari, you're enough. You may not see it but my world becomes very colorful when you're with me. You complete me, Minari. And no one can compare to you with that. I love you so much that no words can describe it."

 

Mina smiled through her tears at the younger girl's confession. At times like these, her heart just swells with love and affection for her. She'd go through hell and back for her. Damn, she thought, even if her happiness is with someone else, I'd let her go.

 

"Mina, you mean the world to me.. Without you, I'd die. I just, I can't. I can't leave you. With whatever you're going through, I'll be here for you. In any way, in every way. You may think we don't deserve each other, Mina, but we do. We really do. We need each other Mina... Please don't leave me."

\---

Everyone thinks they're the perfect couple, perfect best friends, perfect life partners.

 

Everyone knows there's no Minari without Chaengie, and that there's no Chaengie without Minari.

 

Everyone can see that Mina and Chaenyoung deserve each other, in every way.

 

Everyone can tell that they're both so in love with each other, in and out, through and through.

\---

They were sitting on a blanket, looking out on the city's skyline. With the wind breezing through their hair, with the soft whispers flowing from their mouth, with the love and vulnerability they're pouring out to each other.

 

_Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart_

 

They talk, they laugh, they smile, they simply live in the moment. They both learned, and they both know. Mina loves Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung loves Mina.

 

_When you love someone  
You may grow_

 

"Mina?"

 

"Yes, Chaengie?"

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

"I know."

 

_If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

 

"Hey, Chaengie."

 

"Yes, Minari?"

 

"I love you too."

 

-end-


End file.
